warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Into the Wild (Rewritten)
A/N This is the first one... Out of... a lot! Enjoy <3 Also I recommend to at least fly through the allegiances for new characters! Allegiances 'ThunderClan' 'Leader' Bluestar - blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle 'Deputy' Redtail - small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail Apprentice, Dustpaw 'Medicine Cat(s)' Spottedleaf - beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat Apprentice, Littlepaw 'Warriors' Lionheart - magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane Apprentice, Graypaw Tigerclaw - big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws Apprentice, Ravenpaw Whitestorm - big white tom Apprentice, Sandpaw Darkstripe - sleek black-and-gray tabby tom Foxfoot - fox-red tom Apprentice, Barkpaw Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes Runningwind - swift tabby tom Willowpelt - very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat 'Apprentices' Littlepaw - small golden-brown she-cat Dustpaw - dark brown tabby tom Graypaw - long-haired gray tom Ravenpaw - small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white-tipped tail Sandpaw - pale ginger she-cat Barkpaw - light brown tom 'Queens' Frostfur - beautiful white coat and blue eyes, mother of Lionheart's kits, Brackenkit (golden-brown tabby tom-kit), Cinderkit (dark gray she-kit), Thornkit (golden-brown tabby tom-kit) and Brightkit (white she-kit with ginger splotches) Brindleface - pretty gray tabby, expecting Runningwind's kits Goldenflower - pale ginger coat, mother of Patchpelt's kits, Swiftkit (black-and-white tom-kit) and Weaselkit (tabby tom-kit) Speckletail - pale golden tabby, and the oldest nursery queen, mother of Smallear's kits, Mistlekit (dark tabby she-kit) and Snowkit (dead white tom-kit with blue eyes) Sleekpelt - tabby queen, mother of Foxfoot's kits, Flintkit (gray-and-white tom-kit) and Blackkit (night-black she-kit) 'Elders' Halftail - big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing Smallear - gray tom with very small ears; the oldest tom in ThunderClan Patchpelt - small black-and-white tom One-eye - pale gray she-cat, the oldest she-cat in ThunderClan; virtually blind and deaf Dappletail - once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat and white patches 'ShadowClan' 'Leader' Brokenstar - long-haired dark brown tabby 'Deputy' Blackfoot - large white tom with huge jet-black paws 'Medicine Cat(s)' Yellowfang - old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face Apprentice, Runningnose (small gray-and-white tom) 'Warriors' Stumpytail - brown tabby tom with stumpy tail Apprentice, Brownpaw (brown tom with small ginger mottles and yellow eyes) Boulder - silver-gray tabby tom Apprentice, Wetpaw (gray tabby tom) Clawface - battle-scarred brown tom Apprentice, Littlepaw (very tabby-and-white tom) Nightpelt - black tom Blackmoon - night-black tom Morningstorm - dappled pale ginger she-cat 'Queens' Dawncloud - very young and small pale ginger tabby she-cat, mother of Blackmoon's kits, Earthkit (gray-brown tom) and Rainkit (dappled gray she-cat) Brightflower - elderly ginger she-cat 'Elders' Ashpelt - thin gray tom 'WindClan' 'Leader' Tallstar - black-and-white tom with a very long tail 'Deputy' Hopfoot - black tom with a twisted paw 'Medicine Cat(s)' Barkface - short-tailed dark brown tom Apprentice, Oakpaw (beige tom) 'Warriors' Mudclaw Tornear Onewhisker 'Queens' Ashfoot - gray she-cat, mother of Hopfoot's kits, Eaglekit (gray tom-kit), Ravenkit (black tom-kit) and Splashingkit (gray tabby she-kit) Morningflower - tortoiseshell queen, mother of Tallstar's kits, Gorsekit (brown tabby tom-kit) and Daykit (ginger-and-white she-kit) 'Elders' Moorclaw - dark brown tabby tom 'RiverClan' 'Leader' Crookedstar - huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw 'Deputy' Leopardfur - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat 'Medicine Cat(s)' Mudfur - old long-haired mottled light brown tom Apprentice, Salmonstream (pale gray tabby she-cat) 'Warriors' Blackclaw - smoky black tom Apprentice, Heavypaw (thickset tabby tom) Stonefur - blue-gray tom with battle-scarred ears Apprentice, Shadepaw (dark brown tom) Loudbelly - dark brown tom Apprentice, Troutpaw (silver she-cat) Silverstream - pretty slender silver tabby Whiteclaw - dark brown tom with one white paw 'Queens' Mistyfoot - blue-gray she-cat, mother of Reedkit (black tom-kit), Perchkit (black tom-kit), Primrosekit (very pale creamy-brown she-kit with front white paws) and Pikekit (dark gray tom with dark mottled markings) Greenflower - brown-striped she-cat with a white splash under her chin and one white hind paw, expecting Loudbelly's kits 'Cats Outside Clans' Smudge - plump, friendly black-and-white kittypet who lives in a house at the edge of the forest Barley - black-and-white tom that lives on a farm close to the forest Seed - pale ginger she-cat, expecting Barley's kits